As functions of mobile terminals are diversified and, accordingly, power consumption increases and charging periods of the mobile terminals become short, non-contact charging is frequently used for convenience in battery charging.
While a mobile terminal performs non-contact charging, that is, wireless charging, noise may be introduced to the mobile terminal due to communication between a wireless charger reception module and a transmission module, so that wireless performance of the mobile terminal may deteriorate.
That is, since the noise occurring from a wireless charging module is included in power output from an output port of the wireless charging module during wireless charging and the included noise is not removed completely from a charger of the mobile terminal, the noise generates performance deterioration and malfunction.